Romeo and Cinderella
by NOLEMON
Summary: •TRAD• Traduction de l'histoire originale en anglais de 67Sexy-Whales42, merci pour son autorisation :D "Rin est une noble qui a récemment fêté ses dix-huit et n'a jamais eu quelqu'un de spécial dans sa vie. Mais avec tout de ce changement, quand elle commence à voir un garçon mystérieux dans la ville ci-dessous... Rating T pour le language, la romance, et l'horreur."
1. La Princesse Juliette

**Note du Traducteur : Ben… Au fait j'ai fait ma note en bas. Vocaloid ne nous appartient pas et l'histoire est à 67Sexy-Whales42. J'ai juste fait la traduction (et l'illustration :3)**

**PS : J'ai gardé Cinderella parce que après tout, l'histoire s'appelle « Romeo & Cinderella » 3**

**Note de l'auteur : Vous n'aimez pas le Twincest? Version révisée Noncest ici! (D'ailleurs cette version se connecte à d'autres histoires à venir ...) s/7163734/1/Romeo_and_Cinderella_Noncest_Version**

**.**

Romeo et Cinderella

Chapitre 1

"Roméo, Roméo. Pourquoi es-tu mon cher Romeo ?"

Ce sont les dernières parole que j'eu chanté avant de me réveiller ce matin-là, à cause du rêve que j'avais eu des tensions de ces derniers mois. Je fus déçue, comme chaque matin. Le rêve a encore été si réel. Chaque fois que j'en rêvait j'ai cru qu'il était enfin devenu réalité et à chaque fois, je me réveillais avec l'envie de revenir dans le monde merveilleux de mon sommeil.

Mon nom était, et bien je crois qu'il l'est encore, Rin Kagamine, la fille de deux nobles de la ville de l'Ouest. Actuellement à la maison, mon père était un duc et combattait dans une guerre civile divisant les côtés Est et Ouest. A cause de cela, parmi beaucoup d'autres raisons de fierté, j'en suis sûre, mes parents très stricts ont insisté pour que je me marie avec un autre noble du côté Ouest de notre ville insisté sur le fait que ce soit moi. La mascarade où tout a commencé autour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire. À ce moment, je crois…

Une raie de lumière venant de la porte annonça l'arrivée de ma femme de chambre, une belle femme avec de longs cheveux roses et éblouissants répondant au nom de Luka. Elle déposa un plateau d'or sur lequel avait été posé une tasse de thé sur la table. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsque qu'elle me salua.

«Bonjour, Mademoiselle Rin.," remarqua-t-elle.

"Bonjour, Luka.» répondis-je.

«A-tu bien dormi ?"

Je soupirai.

"J'ai eu ce même rêve, celui de Roméo et Cinderella. Il semble plus réel que jamais en ce moment.».

"Hmm ... comme c'est étrange. Eh bien, vous savez, il paraît que les rêves qui se répètent sont susceptibles de se réaliser."

«Bien sûr. Et depuis quand "il paraît" raconte la vérité?" répondis-je en riant.

Luka s'est assis sur mon lit à côté de moi.

«Je veut juste essayer d'obtenir votre bonne humeur. Personne n'aime une princesse malheureuse."

Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Je ne suis pas princesse,» ai-je murmuré.

Je détestais quand Luka m'appelait « une princesse » et elle savait que je détestais ça. Je n'aimais pas ma personnalité d'être étiquetés comme «princesse " parce que je sentait que les « princesses » n'était que de pauvres enfants prêtes à se plaindre à chaque miette tombée sur le plancher.

"Mais tu agis comme ça."

Comme ça. Je détestais ça.

"Maintenant, nous allons vous lever et vous habiller. Votre père veut voir ce matin au petit-déjeuner, c'est important. Et vous devez être à la recherche de votre forme."

Un peu de peur apparut sur mon visage.

"Tu ne veux pas ..."

"Oui. Il faut porter le corset." Conclut Luka d'un air énervé.

Mon malheur s'afficha immédiatement. Luka m'a vêtue d'une jupe et d'un chemisier émeraude. Belle, comme à chaque journée normale, je suis sortie, mais lors des journées normales, je n'avais pas à porter ce corset étouffant. Luka a un sur ma garde-robe: noir et dentelle et la moitié de ma taille. (N.T. Désolée, j'ai eu du mal à traduire cette phrase…)

"Rentre le ventre." M'a-t-elle dit.

J'ai rentré le ventre autant que je le pouvais et Luka a commencé à lacer le corset.

Pendant que Luka finissait de nouer mon corset, j'ai regardé à l'extérieur de ma chambre. Là, sur la place du village qui était situé idéalement près de chez moi, j'ai vu un garçon, très charmant, vêtu d'un manteau noir qui, depuis là où je me trouvais, semblait être une sorte de velours. J'ai été immédiatement séduit par son esprit facile comme il parlait à l'orfèvre-je pense que son nom était Haku-qui était récemment arrivé dans notre marché très animé (quel que soit l'état actuel de la ville en guerre, notre économie était assez prospère, à la différence du côté de l'Est, en baisse ). Ses cheveux d'or brillaient comme des richesses, puis il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de ma chambre avec un petit sourire. J'ai sursauté, surprise, à moitié excitée et à moitié effrayée, et je suis partie presque en courant dans Luka, mais dans l'ensemble ce qui lui permet de terminer de serrer le corset autour de ma taille.

« On y vas. », haleta-t-elle, à la fois satisfaite et usée par la tâche.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec un demi-sourire un peu gêné.

« C'était pour quoi ça ? "

«Je suis désolée… »

Je me suis coupé en plein dans ma phrase et ai regardé en arrière par la fenêtre. Le garçon aux cheveux d'or avait disparu. Déçue, je me suis retournée et ai fini ma phrase.

" Il y avait quelqu'un là-bas et il me regardait. "

"Oh," répondit Luka. "Serait-ce peut-être un de vos amants ?"

Son sourire s'assombrit lorsqu'elle termina cette phrase.

« Non, je ne le connais même pas. " fis-je en rougissant.

"Comme tu voudras ~" susurra Luka tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

J'ai grimacé.

"Allez, maintenant. Il est temps que nous descendions et voyons le maître. Nos clients doivent arriver d'une minute à l'autre, maintenant. Nous ne voudrions pas déplaire à ton père."

Luka me fit sortir de ma chambre dans un couloir carrelé avec de nombreuses portes alternant et des fenêtres closes. Un grand lustre pendait au bout du couloir, saluant le grand escalier et le Hall. En raison de la position de qualité de mon père dans le gouvernement, nous avons été bénis avec un grand manoir somptueux. J'ai descendu lentement l'escalier de marbre. Je sais que cela semble très cliché, mais je n'avais pas le choix dans les talons aiguilles instables dont Luka m'avait affublée. Une porte magnifique était à ma gauche au bas de l'escalier de deux étages entreprises et à ma droite le Grand Hall menant à la salle de bal qui contiendrait une autre volée de marches ridicules, et dans le coin, un magnifique piano d'ébène.

Nous sommes passés devant le hall d'entrée vers la salle à manger, l'un d'eux, qui n'était pas si bien placé sur le côté opposé du manoir de ma chambre. Je suis sûr que ça fait office de torture absolue pour Luka, avoir à porter ma nourriture à moi de l'autre côté de notre maison. Tous les jours. Sauf pour les rares occasions où nous avons pris le petit déjeuner en famille.

Luka m'a escorté à l'intérieur de la salle de petit déjeuner où mon père était assis à la tête d'une longue table à côté de ma mère. Je me présentai sur son autre côté. J'ai toujours été assez proche de mon père, jusqu'à tout récemment, depuis que lui et ma mère avait constamment harcelé sur le mariage d'un noble de cette ville ou un pays voisin, à l'exclusion de la ville de l'Est bien sûr pour préjudice mon père a insisté pour que je n'ai pas même obtenir près d'un de ces «chiens de basse altitude."

" Tu es ravissante." me complimenta mon père, évidemment pour essayer de s'assurer que j'avais gardé ma bonne humeur de ce matin.

« Merci, mon père. » lui répondis-je dans mon "bon" anglais. (N.T. Anglais puisque la fiction est en anglais)

Quelques minutes plus tard, certains de nos serviteurs apporté à nos clients. Ma mère et mon père se levèrent pour les saluer et je suis resté assise. L'homme qui marchait dans la salle était assez grand et avait des cheveux noir qui semblait presque bleutée. Il était accompagné par une femme d'une taille normale qui avait les cheveux très courts qui se trouvait sur la frontière de blanc. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche et or, semblant montrer la richesse de la famille dans laquelle ils appartenaient, puis je me suis souvenu de l'émeraude et la robe noire que j'avais enfilée et j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas mieux.

Mon père a invité les visiteurs à la table:

« Eh bien ... nous ne devons pas rester ici et de socialiser Venez, asseyez-vous Mes serviteurs servirons le petit déjeuner très bientôt... "

Les deux invités étrangers se sont assis sur le côté opposé de la table de sorte qu'il y avait des espaces de 3 chaises séparant les deux familles. La femme sourit agréablement à mon égard. Je me suis retournée, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais il y avait une sorte de sentiment étrange de se cacher derrière son sourire que je n'aimais pas. Certes, ce n'était que mon imagination.

Je n'ai pas fait attention à la conversation. Tous les adultes me parlaient et même si j'avais 18 ans, je pense que ces conversations sont trop techniques et que je m'en fous de tout ce que mes parents leurs ont dit sur la société, vu que leur conversation était principalement politique et affaires. Au lieu de cela mon esprit vagabondait ailleurs, comme j'ai eu du mal à ne pas laisser échapper un soupir soudain ou mettre mon coude sur la table. J'étais tellement intrigué par le garçon que j'avais vu par la fenêtre. C'était étrange. J'ai souvent passé mes après-midi regardant sur la place pourtant c'était la première fois que je le voyais là-bas. Et encore plus bizarre, je sentais que je le connaissais de quelque part. Peut-être il a juste un de ces visages, l'un que tout le monde pense qu'ils ont vu dans la rue ou quelque chose du genre. Consciente, de par les regards que ma mère me jetait sans arrêt, que je montrais trop mon ennui sur mon visage, j'ai relevé la tête et continué à manger le contenu de mon assiette à moitié vide.

Le reste de ma journée s'est déroulée sans incident par (à l'exception d'essayer de sortir de mon corset). Il n'y avait aucun signe du jeune homme sur la place, seuls les mêmes fournisseurs, les consommateurs, et la mystérieuse jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleu sarcelle.

"Il me tarde de fuir comme l'a fait Juliette, mais ne pas m'appelle pas par ce nom," ai-je chanté pendant la nuit. "Je ne veut pas que notre fin soit tragique, je ne trouve pas cela aussi drôle. À la place puis-je vivre avec toi ?"

J'ai entendu la voix de quelqu'un derrière moi, une voix tendre nostalgique, qui bourdonnait dans le vent, très calme J'ai presque pensé qu'il n'était pas là. J'ai chanté dans la nuit avec une telle passion que j'étais sûr que le silence autour de nous tremblait d'émotion. J'ai à peine sentis le souffle de la voix sur mon cou comme je regardais dans la lune miroitant. Nous avons chanté jusqu'à l'aube et une traînée de soleil m'a réveillé de mon sommeil.

**Note de l'auteur: D'accord! Alors, voici ma première histoire ici. Je suis un grand fan Vocaloid (si vous n'avez pas deviné déjà). Je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder tout intéressant et historiquement exacts ~**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment donné une période de temps stable. Je tiens à préciser au début, cette histoire se déroule quelques années après le règne de Louis XIV, mais le cadre est en Allemagne.**

**Juste un avant-goût pour le prochain chapitre. Les choses deviennent un peu plus dramatique et il y a un petit morceau de l'histoire de personnage impliqué. J'espère que tout le monde aimait ça!**

**Au fait, j'utilise des guillemets (en anglais) à partir de chansons Vocaloid dans cette histoire. Il y a une chanson mentionnée dans ce chapitre (c'est un peu évident) et je vais faire des câlins virtuels à toute personne qui peut deviner ce que c'est.**

**Je télécharger chaque semaine! Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous verrai bientôt ~**

**Note du Traducteur : Voici ma première traduction ! Je suis littéralement fan de cette chanson, il y a beaucoup d'adaptations… Et bah moi je traduis cette version ! Pour la version Noncest mentionnée par l'auteur au début de ce chapitre, elle est en anglais. Cette fiction appartient à 67Sexy-Whales42 qui est une auteure américaine je crois et qui a du talent. Je la remercie pour avoir accepté de me laisser traduire :D.**

**Voici pour ce chapitre 1 (et désolée de quelques incohérences dans la traduction, je pensait ça facile mais c'est assez dur au fait…)**


	2. Jardin Secret

N.T. : Chanson écoutée lors de toute la traduction (j'ai mis trois heures à la traduire) : Lost Destination de Len (et QUE Len) tout seul. En boucle. Et je ne m'en lasse pas. Bref, je pense avoir fait un petit effort de traduction pour ce chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez :D

Au programme :

-Une balade

-Une bêtise

-Une rencontre

-Un rêve pour le moins… érotique étrange…

-Une engueulade (+ la phrase la plus stylée du monde)

-Un cauchemard

Bref. J'ai résumé un chapitre :D

(Note à Ime : Si t'es en colère en train de lire ce chapitre, vas d'abord lire tes PM avant de lire ce chapitre et de commenter~)

•

N.A. : Disclaimer : Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas.

•

**Romeo and Cinderella**

_Chapitre 2_

Je me suis levée et habillée en retard ce matin. Apparemment, Luka était venue en avance et comme j'étais profondément endormie et que nous étions un jeudi nuageux, elle n'a pas sentit le besoin de me réveiller. J'ai apprécié cette attention délicate de sa part. Mon rêve était beaucoup mieux et ne devais pas être dérangé…~

Je me devais de porter quelque chose de bleu afin de marquer ce 15 Décembre. J'ai choisit dans ma garde robe une longue robe bleue drapée de lumière et un ruban de la même couleur que je nouais dans mes cheveux en espérant qu'il ferait un peu ressortir mes yeux. J'avais beaucoup de rubans de dentelle blanche au niveau des bras et la taille puis un panneau en soie blanche éventée à l'avant.

Après avoir ajusté la dernière touche de beauté à mon apparence, telle la terrible perfectionniste que je suis, j'ai regardé à la fenêtre et, à ma grande surprise, ai aperçu le garçon aux cheveux d'or de la dernière fois. Et comme la dernière fois, il leva les yeux vers ma fenêtre, presque comme s'il savait que je l'observais. Mon cœur s'est stoppé.

Je me suis précipitée hors de ma chambre aussi vite que je le pouvais en attrapant le premier manteau à portée de main avant de foncer dans Luka qui, heureusement, stoppa me course folle. Je l'ai forcée à mettre tout ce qu'elle portait et l'ai entraînée à travers le hall, les escaliers et puis la porte d'entrée dans le hall d'accueil.

La première chose qui parcouru mon visage fut un léger frisson. C'était encore l'hiver, certes, mais j'étais trop captivée par mon enquête pour ressentir tout changement de température. Je me suis précipitée vers la place du village malgré les nombreuses protestations de Luka. Je suis allée voir l'orfèvre aux cheveux argentés et ai commencé à lui décrire mon obsession, le mystérieux garçon et à lui proposer des questions à son sujet.

Haku pointa son doigt vers l'autre bout de la place et je fus certaine d'avoir remarqué le bruissement d'un manteau noir. J'ai suivi ces traces invisibles vers un étrange manoir en essayant de croiser le moins de personnes possibles et en gardant mon visage caché sous la doublure de fourrure douce de mon chaperon blanc. J'ai tourné un autre angle à travers les rues animées du marché et vu l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il se dirigeait droit vers le mur à moitié construit qui séparait les deux Royaumes Combattants.

Il se glissa dans une ruelle très étroite hors de la voie marchande mais trop de paysans regardaient. J'ai recommencé à le suivre dans la ruelle jusqu'à ce que je sente la main de Luka sur mon épaule, ce qui me fis me retourner afin de voir son visage.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser le suivre, ordonna-t-elle, Et si le maître, ton père, découvre que je t'ai laissée entrer sur le domaine du Côté Est ?

-Tu n'es pas là. insistai-je.

-Non, persista Luka, Tu ne peux pas y aller, les autorités te débusqueront. Tu vas déshonorer ta famille, sans parler de ta crédibilité face à ton père…

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas là. répétai-je.

Je retira sa main de mon épaule et me remis à courir après le garçon aux cheveux d'or.

Je dû me mettre de côté afin de traverser la ruelle étroite et se murs qui faisait environ 3 mètres de long. Après m'être dépêchée, je retrouvais à l'intérieur d'un magnifique jardin qui, malgré ce froid glacial, était vert et luxuriant. À force de respirer profondément les senteurs mélangées de ce jardin, j'ai réalisé à quel point il faisait froid. L'air me brûlait les poumons. Il dû m'entendre lorsque je me rapprochais car il à commencé à courir.

-Attendez ! ai-je appelé en commençant peu après lui à courir , Ne me laissez pas !

Il se stoppa soudainement et se retourna pour me faire face. Malgré la distance, la première chose que je pu remarquer furent ses brillants yeux bleus. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges à cause du froid. Il écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il me connaissait déjà mais ne m'avais pas vu depuis un long moment.

Je lui offrais un léger sourire.

-J'ai enfin fini par vous rattraper. Je vous ai vu dehors et-

-Votre visage… marmonna-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, fis-je, un peu surprise, Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec mon visage ?

-Pardonnez-moi… s'excusa-t-il, C'est juste que vous me semblez si… familière…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Je pouvais le sentir aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler de l'endroit où, mais quelque chose lui semblait étrangement similaire... peut-être quelque chose que j'ai entendu?

-Euh, et bien… Qu'importe ! tenta-t-il d'éviter, Que faites-vous ici ? Ne devriez vous pas vous trouver dans la Cité Ouest ? Que ferions nous si l'on vous trouve ?

Ses paroles me faisaient penser à celles de Luka.

-Je ne suis pas inquiète, je vous ai déjà vu de ma fenêtre l'autre jour. Je voulais juste savoir qui vous étiez. Oh ! Je ne peux pas y croire, j'ai oublié de me présenter. ai-je rougis. Rin Kagamine. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin. fis-je sans pouvoir étouffer un léger rire à la fin.

-Len, sourit-il avant de reprendre un visage encore plus sérieux, Vous devriez vraiment revenir sur vos pas.

-Et pourquoi pas vous ? l'ai-je accusé. Que faisiez vous du Côté Ouest ? C'est aussi illégal que pour moi de me trouver de ce Côté.

Je voulais vraiment savoir. Il a dû avoir une raison vraiment importante pour se retrouver du mauvais côté de la frontière.

-J'étais juste- commença-t-il avant de se stopper au son de voix inconnues qui approchaient. Vous devez vous en aller. Vite !

Il me retourna et me poussa vers la ruelle puis s'est enfuit en traversant le petit jardin secret.

•

-Nous pouvons toujours nous cacher dans les profondeurs de ce jardin, en attendant.. L'odeur de nos sueurs mélangées… me chanta la voix à travers la lune glacée de l'hiver.

-C'est comme si j'avais été prise. ai-je chuchoté.

Encore une fois, nous avons chanté toute la nuit comme des flocons de neige poudreuse ayant chatouillé nos visages. Cette nuit, la voix semblait avoir un corps. Une silhouette sombre se tenait derrière moi, encore anonyme. Il semblait chanter plus fort encore cette nuit que la nuit dernière. Chaque note était pour moi un peu plus claire mais tout restait flou, je ne pouvais l'identifier. Cependant, nous résonnions comme une seule personne. J'aurais tellement voulu me rappeler les beaux sons que nous avons émis lorsque j'ouvris les paupières.

•

Je me suis réveillée le jour suivant pas la peine d'appeler un déjeuner en famille le vendredi matin un "événement épique". La nourriture était déjà sur la table alors que je marchais en titubant tout en me frottant paresseusement les yeux.

-Tu t'es levée en retard ce matin. commenta mon père, le visage lumineux.

-Je suis désolée… répondis-je suis un ton monotone.

Je n'apprécie pas les efforts de mon père pour me rendre "joyeuse" le matin. Je ne suis pas matinale.

J'ai pris mon assiette et me suis assise plus loin de ma famille que d'habitude, environ quatre sièges plus loin. La grimace de désapprobation que ma mère afficha me prouva qu'elle n'appréciait pas ma révolte silencieuse. Cependant, je désirais être seule dans mes pensées ce matin. La confiance que j'avais en mes parents avait récemment diminué à un état légèrement plus gros qu'un grain de poussière. Je les regardais du coin de l'œil comme ils se regardaient toujours les uns les autres. Je ressemblais à peine à l'un d'eux. Mon père m'a toujours juste dit que j'avais les gênes nécessaires pour faire partie de cette famille. Tout ce que je faisait était en accord avec ses dires comme si j'avais la parole de tout autre personne que je pouvais prendre.

J'ai piqué ma nourriture du bout de la fourchette ce matin. La bonne humeur que mon rêve m'avait apportée s'était envolée depuis longtemps. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais généralement une personne heureuse qualité que j'ai finit par avoir en commun avec mes parents. Peut être que quelque chose en moi avait changé, j'en n'en étais pas certaine. Mon esprit était trop occupé à errer dans les rues animées, se faufilant dans des ruelles secrètes et rencontrant Len dans le jardin secret, encore, encore et toujours…

À force de parler et de rire, mes parents m'arrachèrent à ma bulle de pensées. C'était juste assez fort pour que je puisse les entendre mais assez doux pour que je ne comprenne rien à leurs paroles. Le seul indice que je possédais était les sourires sur leurs visages et leurs regards insistants à mon égard à plusieurs reprises. Peut-être qu'il y aurait une belle surprise dans mon avenir? Je l'espérais.

Comme les domestiques étaient venus débarrasser la table, je me suis levée et suis partie m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour toute la journée. Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, ma première réaction fut de regarder par la fenêtre. Peut être que Len était là aujourd'hui. J'ai observé les têtes et les visages afin de trouver quelque chose de familier. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Insatisfaite, je me suis affalée sur mon lit la tête la première et me suis immobilisée pour un long moment.

Quelqu'un frappa.

-Entre Luka, ai-je dis, la porte est ouverte.

-Bonsoir _Lady Rin_, m'accueilla-t-elle, Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. ai-je répondu.

-Tu n'es pas sortie de ta chambre de toute la journée, tu n'as pas faim ? Tes parents étaient si inquiets quand tu n'es pas descendue dîner.

Si cela avait été si long.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim. ai-je simplement répondu.

-Qu'y a t-il ? persista-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je sortis ma tête de mes couvertures afin que ma voix soit audible :

-Je ne suis pas sûre, l'ambiance dans laquelle j'ai été plongée ces derniers temps n'était pas très agréable… De plus, je n'ai toujours pas réussit à trouver ce qui me tracasse énormément, peut être que c'est… m'interrompis tandis que mes yeux erraient sans raison à la fenêtre.

Luka suivit mon regard.

-Oh, conclua-t-elle, C'est ce garçon ?

-Oui, ricanai-je, il a un nom.

-Eh, pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dit avant ? cassa Luka, irritée par mon impolitesse.

-Son _nom_, commençais-je, Est Len. Il est de la Cité Est.

Elle frissonna au mot « Est ».

-Espèce d'idiote ! As-tu une idée de comment ton père sera furieux s'il découvre que tu es allée fraterniser avec un citoyen d'une nation ennemie !

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres au milieu de sa phrase. Quelle rebelle j'étais devenue…

-Ils ne savent pas. ai-je insisté d'une façon suggérant qu'hier n'était pas le dernier jour que je le verrais.

-Non, ils ne le sauront jamais car tu n'iras plus le voir à nouveau.

-On dirait ma mère. grognai-je en lui lançant un regard ferme.

Prise de court, Luka recommença en soupirant :

-Pardon. Tu sais que ta famille est ma priorité. Je suis juste inquiète, c'est tout. S'il te plaît, pardonne moi.

-Dis plutôt que tu avais peur.

Je suis revenue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit cela. Je n'aime pas me battre avec Luka. Les mots sont sortis machinalement. Je ne voulais pas blesser ma seule amie mais l'orgueil m'a empêchée de présenter des excuses. Je baissai les yeux, espérant lui faire comprendre que je regrettais mes paroles.

Luka fixait sur moi un regard noir.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, Rin. Mes parents ont été massacrés juste sous mes yeux quand j'avais dix ans. Je m'excuse pour le respect de celui qui m'a pris en tant que serviteur par un contrat, et de prendre soin de la fille de l'homme qui a essuyé le sang de mon visage quand j'avais trop peur le faire moi même. (N.T. J'adore cette phrase de Luka, c'est trop la classe **)

Elle se leva et me tourna le dos avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Attends ! l'ai-je appelée. Pardonne-moi Luka !

Elle s'arrêta un instant puis quitta la salle sans un mot. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi Luka ne parlait jamais de sa famille ? Maintenant que j'y pense, j'étais toujours trop captivée par mes propres malheurs qu'elle n'a jamais eu le temps de me parler de sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle voulait me protéger mais pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Comment masquer la vérité alors que cela ne rend pas la vie plus facile ?

Cette nuit, je suis allée me coucher avec toutes ces émotions mélangées. Peut-être que c'est pour cela que j'ai fait un cauchemar.

•

Je me trouvais en face d'une porte dans le noir. Je savais que lorsque le jour sera venu la porte s'ouvrira et je voudrai le voir, celui que je cherchais depuis longtemps. J'ai entendu sa voix, un murmure, en écho à travers les chambres de mon esprit.

J'étais coincée dans un labyrinthe de temps fait de vignes entremêlées me cachant son visage. La silhouette sombre se tenait toujours derrière moi mais à chaque fois lorsque je me retournais, il n'y avait personne. J'étais terriblement seule dans ce monde froid et sombre. Si seulement le soleil se levait ! Mais quelque chose avait arrêté le temps, la Terre. Toutes les personnes du monde avaient disparu. Le son d'une cloche résonnait dans le néant. Ce son était si fort que je me réveillais, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

•

**Commentaires de l'auteur:**

Voici le chapitre 2! Beaucoup de relations se sont développées, un chapitre au rythme lent dans l'ensemble, mais ils ne sont pas habitués à cela. Il s'agit de la seule pause que vous obtenez. ^ ^

S'il vous plaît, commentez ! J'aime entendre ce que vous avez à dire ~

Chapitre 3 avant-première: Les relations sont réparées et faites. Plan pour la première scène d'action de Romeo et Cinderella. :3

•

**Commentaires de la traductrice:**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir légèrement baclé le chapitre 1 alors il est normal que je me rattrape sur celui là.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le traduire (sans sous-entendu)

Ime m'a bien forcée motivée à le faire alors… voilà. De plus que je me suis bien amusée alors je la remercie de me taper soutenir

Et merci à tous ceux (?) et celle qui me suivent ^^

Et merci aussi à l'auteur originale :D


End file.
